An Angel Brought us Together
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Pan encounters a young girl who helps in her relationship with Trunks. Oneshot. [Old fic]


An Angel Brought Us Together  
  
I am using the lyrics to the Gundam Wing song "Take off to the Sky" for this DBZ fic. Don't ask how I thought of DBZ when I read these lyrics, I don't even know. Hehe.  
  
Well, this is a T/P fic. I know the ppl that reviewed my other story "Heishi Yosoki" thought that my romance scenes were stupid, or there wasn't enough romance in it. Well, to make up for it, I am writing a new one. So, here it is. This is from Pan's POV!! This starts odd with Pan at the beach, and she meets a new friend. The ages of Trunks and Pan are:  
  
Trunks-37  
Pan-27  
  
If you want to view these and other GW song lyrics, go to Endlessdedication.tripod.com. Some of them are still in Jap, so I am using the English and Japanese version.  
  
Well, Ja ne!!  
  
Winter Peacecraft-Yuy  
  
Disclamers: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or the lyrics to "Take off to the Sky". I am using them for my amusment. So don't sue, I don't own SQUAT!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking along the beach, I spotted a bench near the edge. I knew that bench. That was the bench, where it all happend. That fateful day that changed the rest of my life. From the time I was 20, to know, when I am 27. Remembering Trunks, when he was 30. This was my favorite spot.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that day like it was yesterday!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had been walking all day. Admiring all the people that like to do what I do. Getting away from your troubles by walking along the beach. The only word I could describe for this day was beautiful.  
  
Beautiful. That's what it was.  
  
Of all the times I have been to this place, today had to be the best looking one. The sunset was unimaginable  
  
I noticed a bench up ahead, seeing that my legs where tired, I just took a seat. I looked to my right, and saw a girl of about 8, holding a doll. Suddenly, she left. Joining her friends, leaving her doll next to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Take Off to the Sky  
Heero Yuy / Midorikawa Hikaru  
Blind Target Image Song  
  
On a bench dyed in twilight {Tasoagare-iro ni somaru bench ni}  
Is an abandoned doll {Okizari no ningyo}  
"If you lose your dream's everything's   
over" {Yume wo nakuseba subete ga owaru}  
Murmered someone {Dare ka tsubuyaiteta}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I took a look at the little girl playing with her friends. I felt a rush of something, something from my childhood. Not knowing what was going on, I took off my shoes, and ran for the ocean. Jumping in and not worring about what was...HAS been on my mind all day.  
  
That little girl that was on the bench beside me pulled on my t-shirt.  
  
"Uh...if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing miss?"  
  
I chuckled. Not only was the girl adroable, but she was sweet as anything.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. I am trying to find my childhood. Regain it, you could say," I told the girl.  
  
"Oh, I guess I understand that. My name is Tiara," Tiara looked up at me and stuck out her hand.  
  
I smiled, "My name is Pan," shaking her hand.  
  
"Do you want to play with me?" Tiara asked.  
  
"I thought that you were playing with your friends over there," I told her.  
  
Tiara looked down,"They told me that they didn't want to play with me cause I can't walk right. The called me 'peg-leg' and ran off."  
  
"Well, that was very rude of them. Tell ya what, I'll play with you. I promise not to call you a name," I told Tiara.  
  
Tiara gave this big smile,"REALLY?!" she squealed.  
  
"Yes, really. Now, what do you want to play?" I asked her.  
  
"I brought my dolly with me. Can we build a sand castle for her?" Tiara looked so excited.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
We were walking out of the water when she feel down. She began to cry  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her.  
  
"I think I cut my ankle," she told me threw her tears.  
  
Sure enough, when I looked down, blood was coming out of her ankle.  
  
"Come here," I picked her up and carried her onto the shore. I sat her down on the bench, and took off my bandana.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" she asked so innocently.  
  
"To stop the bleeding," I told her.  
  
"But you are using your headband. I don't want you to do that," Tiara told me.  
  
I looked up at the little girl, knowing what she meant,"I got this bandana when I was about your age, maybe younger. So this is my present to you. Keep it after you use it. It'll bring you luck."  
  
"I...guess that I could take it. Why don't you want it anymore?"  
  
Pondering her question for a minute, I though about it. Why do I want to give it up? The reminder of my childhood days, would be lost. Of the time I spent with Grandpa Goku and Trunks in space. Trunks...that name means so much to me. He means so much to me. If fate was only so kind, seeing that goes against my wishes. I only wish that Trunks and I could be more than best friends, brother and sister friends, childhood friends. I only wish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only wish {Only wish}  
Suddenly from the bottom of my   
consciousness {Fui ni ishiki no soko kara}  
It's only life {It's only life}  
The feeling that fire my passion {Ore wo atsuku yusaburu omoi}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan, why are you looking sad?"  
  
"Oh...its nothing. I was just thinking about something," I told her.  
  
"What were you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking," Tiara said.  
  
"No, I was thinking about my childhood, and a guy," I added the last part by accident.  
  
"Do you love the guy?" Tiara asked.  
  
Again, she is so adorable,"Yes, I do love him. The only problem is that he is 10 years older than I am."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, considering that you love him," Tiara told me.  
  
"Well, aren't we miss no it all. How do you know of this stuff?" I asked her.  
  
"My mommy and daddy are 15 years apart and they are in love. Mommy told me that 'it doesn't matter how old you are, it only matters that you are in love.'" Tiara said.  
  
"I guess that your mom should know," I told her.  
  
In the distance I heard a voice, calling Tiara's name.  
  
"That is my mom. I guess this is goodbye then, huh Pan?" Tiara asked me.  
  
"No, never say goodbye. I'll see you again. I promise," I told the little girl.  
  
"Ok. I'll be waiting for you then," Tiara jumped down and gave me a hug.  
  
"Bye, take care of that ankle," I told her.  
  
"I will," Tiara started to walk to towards the voice,"Remeber what I told you about Trunks. It doesn't matter the age, just that you love him."  
  
"How did you know his name was Trunks?" I turned around to find that Tiara was already gone.  
  
How did she know about Trunks? I didn't even tell her his name. That is so wierd. Very wierd.  
  
I felt a familar KI behind me. I turned around and saw the man that has been on my mind since I was 13.  
  
"Cute little girl, Pan."  
  
Trunks was looking as good as ever. His lavendar hair was slightly moving with the breeze. His ocean, blue eyes, drawing me into insanity.  
  
"Yeah, she is adorable," I told Trunks.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?"   
  
I turned around so that I didn't have to look at him,"Say something about what earlier?"  
  
"That you loved me? Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Trunks walked over to me and looked into my eyes. He was begging me to tell him why. I don't know why he would be interested.  
  
"Why are you even asking? Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Because, it is my right to know why you love me!" Trunks stated.  
  
"Your right my ass. Do you even know why I didn't tell you? Can you take a wild guess? Everybody else knows why. Hell, even my dad knows! So Trunks, could you give me one reason why I wouldn't tell you?!" I asked him.  
  
"Because you were afraid that I wouldn't feel the same," Trunks said.  
  
"If only you knew. You are always with other girls. Hanging all over them, kissing them, dating them. Did it ever cross your mind that I didn't tell you bacause you were always out somewhere. I mean, for the love of Dende, all we ever do is train together. Plus, you run Capsule Corp now, you are always busy, that is why!" I was screaming, and I didn't even know it.  
  
"Do you think that if you told me, that I wouldn't of listened?" Trunks advanced towards me.  
  
Before I could answer, Trunks pulled himself towards me. He placed his petal, soft lips upon mine.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now, fiercely, we can feel each  
other's bodies {Ima hageshiku karada ni kanji aeru}  
Each hidden pulse {Sorezore no himeta kodou}  
The passion I struggled for, the wings I {Tadoritsuita jounetsu dakishimeta}  
embraced {tsubabsa}  
Take off to the sky {Take off to the sky}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I struggled to get lose, but he held me in a death grip. Seeing that I wouldn't be going anywhere, I gave into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hand on my hips. He placed his tounge in my mouth, and that is when I pulled away.  
  
I looked at Trunks, he was breathing heavily, as was I. I was fuming with anger. Why had he done that? He didn't have a right in hell to kiss me. I was so mad, frustrated. I couldn't contain it any longer.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" I shoot him a couple of KI blasts, and flew off. Not knowing where I was going, leaving Trunks at the beach, alone.  
  
I kept flying untill it was to dark to see. I landed in the park, east of Satan City. I was so confused. Trunks had kissed me. Don't get me wrong, I liked the kiss. As a matter of fact, I loved it. I was unable to become caring again, not for my whole life, just for that moment. I blasted a tree nearby. I didn't want to return home, so I made a fire, to keep myself warm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have nowhere to return to {Modoru basho nado doko ni mo nakute}  
Just wandering through this town {Samayoutta kono machi}  
Without being able to become gentle {Sunao ni narezu}  
Without even knowing what I believe {Shinjirareru mono sae wakaranu mama}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flying all over town really tired me out. I took off my jacket to cover myself. Laying down, I feel into a peaceful slumber. Dreams filled with the man I love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning to find myself in a bed room. I smelt food, and knew where I was. I saw Trunks on the on the side of my bed, asleep in a chair.  
  
"How did I get here?" I said aloud  
  
"Easy, I found you and brought you here," the voice got closer, placing its hands on my back. Easily, I knew who it was.  
  
"Trunks, why did you d--"  
  
"Because I love you too. I didn't know it at first, untill I kissed you yesterday. I felt something, Pan, something different."  
  
"Different, good or bad?" I asked my love.  
  
"Good. Different from what I felt with other girls. I knew then, that I loved you," Trunks got in front of me.  
  
"Well, you found out to late. I can't be with you, and you know that!" I looked at Trunks. Seeing that look in his eyes made me just want to jump on him. Hell, that look would make me, or anyone, slap their mom SILLY!  
  
"NO, we can be together. Pan, you are my soulmate. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and I both know that we can be together. To hell what everyone else thinks!" Trunks pulled me closer.  
  
"What are you saying exactly?" I asked him.  
  
"Simple, my dear, that I love you and only you. Noone, not even Dende, could change that!" Trunks carrassed my face with his knuckles.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, I love you too!" I jumped into his arms, and kissed him. Tasting so sweet, and soft. I hungered for more! *AN: STOP WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!!*  
  
"HEY, I heard that!" a voice boomed.  
  
"Uh.....oops!" Trunks said.  
  
"Just because I live in the tower, doesn't mean that I don't know what is going on down there!" the voice said again.  
  
I chuckled,"Sorry Dende. He was just making a statement."  
  
"Well, the 'statements' better be kept low," Dende said.  
  
"Uhh......don't turn me into a frog, dudeman, I was just proving my love for Pan," Trunks said.  
  
"Well, let me tell yo--DUDEMAN?! DUDEMAN?! I'll show you 'dudeman'" Dende said.  
  
"Dende, will you PUH-LEASE be quiet, and go on?! Thanks," I turned to Trunks and started to finish our 'conversation' from earlier.   
  
I placed my lips upon his. He tasted so good. I placed my hands on his shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked at me.  
  
"Are you sure?" Trunks asked.  
  
I just kissed him, which I guess he took as yes, and we continued to explore each others bodies. Buttons were flying everywhere, as we ripped into passion. Picking me up, he placed me at the head *AN:don't even!* of the bed, and got on top of me. He looked into my eyes.  
  
"This will hurt at first, but the pain will subside."  
  
I gave a knowing nod. He slowly entered me. I heard that it is suspose to be painful for a girl the first time, but I didn't feel a thing.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that I was looking into his eyes, or that he was the most gentlest person I knew.  
  
We rocked back and forth. Slow at first, then faster. I felt a wave of pleasure pass over me. I guess this is what they call an orgasm. My body and muscles began to jolt. It felt so good. Unable to keep my urge in, I screamed his name, as we plunged into unimaginable heights.  
  
Trunks returned my screams by his moaning and screaming of my name. He released inside of me, which sent my body over the edge again.  
  
He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and began to play with his sost, lavendar hair.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only peace {Only peace}  
Your steady calmness {Kimi no tashika na yasuragi}  
It's only love {It's only love}  
The cold past becoming warm {Sameta kako wo atatamete yuku}  
  
And now, tenderly, in my heart {Ima itoshiku kokoro ni wakachi aeru}  
We can share and comfort each deep  
sin {Sorezore no fukai tsumi}  
In this universe the future unwinds {Kono unchuu ni hatenaku tokihanatsu}  
endlessly {Mirai}  
Take off to the sky {Take off to the sky}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked, looking up at me.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you," Trunks kissed my lips, as soft as ever.  
  
"As I love you too."  
  
I kissed him one last time. As we feel asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking back on that day. It was the happiest day of my life. That was seven years ago. One year later, Trunks and I got married. Not long enough after that, I gave birth to twins. Christopher Michael was I replica of Trunks, except for the hair and eyes, those were mine. Kamelalla Jasmine was the opposite, she had my features, but he fathers hair and eyes. They were both 6.  
  
"Mommy, look out!" I looked up just in time to see a ball coming at my head.  
  
"Whoa! Hey you three, watch it," I told the trio.  
  
"Sorry mom," Kamelalla said.  
  
"Yeah, momma, sowwie," Chris said.  
  
"Chris, talk like a 6 year old," I told him.  
  
"Sorry, " Chris looked down.  
  
I suddenly felt bad for doing that,"Hey you, don't look so down!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Chris repeated himself.  
  
I went up and gave my son a hug,"I won't yell at you again. I promise."  
  
"HEY, what about me?" Kamelalla asked.  
  
"No you don't! You are daddies lil girl!" Trunks picked up Kamelalla and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
"Weeeeeee, this is fun, daddy!" Kamelalla said.  
  
Trunks walked over and kissed me softly,"How about you two leave your mom alone, and come with me to get some ice-cream?"  
  
"Yeah," Kamelalla jumped down from Trunks's shoulders and flew to the ice-cream stand, closely followed by her brother.  
  
"Hey you two, wait for me!" Trunks flew off after them, leaving me in my thoughts.  
  
I sat back down and closed my eyes. Then I heard a voice.  
  
"Hello Pan."  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at the person, recognizing her face,"Tiara?!"  
  
"How are you?" she asked me.  
  
"I am fine. What about you?" I aksed her. She looked about 13 now.  
  
"Great. So I see that you have children now. Trunks is the father, no?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah he is," I said.  
  
"Well, I need to be going. See you later, Pan," Tiara got up and walked off.  
  
"Wait, how did you know that it was Trunks?" I asked her.  
  
"Angels know everything," Tiara told me.  
  
"Angels?!" I was blinded be flashing light, and when I opened my eyes, Tiara was gone.  
  
Angel?! Well, I guess she was.  
  
I heard my my children's voice calling me.  
  
"I'm coming!" I hollered back. I turned back around and saw my bandana. The one I gave Tiara 7 years ago. I walked over to my old bandana, and noticed it had writing on it. It read: "Pan and Trunks; Forever!"  
  
Feeling like a 7 year old again, I wrapped the bandana around my head, and flew over to the ice cream stand.  
  
"Mommie, what are you wearing on your head?" Kamelalla asked me.  
  
Trunks was looking at me with the most adorable expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah mom, where did you get that bandana?" Chris asked me.  
  
I took ahold of Trunks's hand, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Momma!!" the twins yelled at me.  
  
"What?!" I yelled back.  
  
"Quit stalling and tell us where you got the bandana!" they yelled at me AGAIN.  
  
I was about to get onto them, until I heard a voice telling me something.  
  
"Pan, your children are beautiful and wonderful. Don't get onto them, just let them know."  
  
I turned to my children,"I got it back from an Angel."  
  
"An Angel?!" Chris said, confusingly.  
  
"I didn't know Tenshi's(1) existed!" Kamelalla said.  
  
Trunks stood up,"I always knew that they existed!"  
  
"Well, if you are telling the truth, then where are they?" Kamelalla said.  
  
"Yeah, what about that, dad?" Chris said.  
  
Trunks looked down at me and smiled. He picked me up, and started levatating,"Your mother is an Angel. Sent from the Heavens, to teach us how to love!"  
  
"Trunks," I whispered.  
  
He looked at me with those intense, ocean blue eyes that I have known all my life, buy only found 7 years ago. I leaned over and kissed his lpis, which tasted as sweet as ever. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck.  
  
"Okaasan!!" Kamelalla shouted.  
  
"Go get her, dad!" Chris yelled.  
  
I let go of Trunks and looked down at my son. Chris looked up at me and ran behind his sister, who went SSJ at this site.  
  
"What are you doing, brother?! You big baby!! I can't fight your battles for you!" Kamelalla yelled at her brother.  
  
Trunk and I started to laugh. We were laughing so hard, that when the kids looked up at us, they started to laugh too.  
  
"Chris, it's ok. How about we head home?" Trunks asked the twins.  
  
"Yahh," Kamelalla shouted.  
  
"Lets go!" Chris said.  
  
Chris and Kamelalla both flew up to us. I put Jacob on my back, so that he could sleep on the way there, and Trunks did the same with Kamelalla.  
  
"Are you two ready?" I asked them.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, lets head home!!" Trunks and I powered up and took off.  
  
Being with my children and husband made me feel young again. Looking up in the clouds I saw a figure, and it was waving.......at ME! Concentrating my eyesite, I knew who it was.  
  
"It doesn't matter how much older they are....just that they are in love," I remember Taira's words like yesterday.  
  
She blew me a kiss, and just like she appeared, she dissappeared. I looked over at Trunks, who was smiling at me. We flew towards each other, and took ahold of each others hands. Now, I am truly happy. I had to thank her someday, but I know she can hear me.  
  
"Thank you Tiara. Thank you, for it all," I said below a whisper.   
  
With one of my lovely children on my back, and the other on my husband's, we flew home. Were we would spend the rest of our lives, together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now, fiercely, we can feel each  
other's bodies {Ima hageshiku karada ni kanji aeru}  
Each hidden pulse {Sorezore no himeta kodou}  
The passion I struggled for, the wings I {Tadoritsuita jounetsu dakishimeta}  
embraced {tsubabsa}  
Take off to the sky {Take off to the sky}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope that you liked this story better than my other one. I have to go back to school. I finished this in ISD{Inschool Suspension or Dentention} Well, I have to go. Thanks for your time!!!! Ja ne!!!  
  
Tenshi-This is the Japanese term for Angel.  
  
~~Winter Peacecraft-Yuy 


End file.
